


【Stucky】Christmas Eve

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, M/M, Police! Steve x Ballet dancers! Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: AKA how Steve and Bucky were reunited!Police Steve x Ballet dancer Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language, you could ask me if you don't understand what I wrote, or if you find gramma mistakes, you could also tell me~

It snowed heavily in New York on Christmas Day, but fortunately, everyone had already hung their ornaments on every corner of the city. At night, New York City is quiet, with the occasional rush-hour worker passing by a police car with a pile of toys or food. How nice is it to have children at home waiting for their parents to return and bring back their favorites? While most people were at home sharing the joy of the holiday with loved ones, some of the more artistic citizens invited their nearest and dearest to see "Swan Lake" by American Ballet at the King's Theatre .......  
It sounds like all New Yorkers had a pretty good Christmas, but the police department wasn't so lucky, especially the junior cops at the precinct - yes, Steve was the unlucky one - where other teammates went home for the holidays, and he had no one to go with him on the streets at -4o F.  
Actually, according to Fury's two-month advance schedule, Steve had a partner named Natasha for today, but she'd injured her leg on duty a few days earlier and had to stay home for a few days to recuperate.  
**  
Now Steve's police car is parked near the King's Theatre, and he sits in it with the warm air on, doing nothing. Sometimes he checked his watch to make sure what time it was; one moment, he stared straight at the theater door, afraid that something might have happened inside; another moment, he seemed dejected-just sleepy. If it weren't for the fact that there was some sort of prima ballerina today, Steve swore he'd never waste his time lingering in front of the theater. But for one thing, he was curious about what the principal male dancer looked like.  
Steve wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting in the car; the temperature in the car had made him drowsy. He looked up at his watch in a daze; it was midnight. From time to time, there were people in groups in front of the theater, and it looked like the ballet was breaking up after the performance.  
"Time to go down on patrol." Steve, with an overwhelming sense of justice, said to himself. "I don't know what it's like inside the theatre now."  
His mind thought about what it looked like inside the theater as he headed to the brightly lit theater to patrol with a flashlight.  
Well, Steve remembered an experience from his childhood.  
**  
Steve went inside the theater as a kid, sneaking in with his brother James from the neighborhood. Don't ask what happened afterward; ask if the security guard found him and threw him out the door. Luckily, the security guard compensated the two terrified little boys by giving them each a box of candy.  
Steve was still a beanpole at the time and seemed to have nothing more to offer than a strong sense of justice. He usually had to rely on James to help him get into a fight, and James was like an old hen nursing her food every time.  
"Why don't you always save me the trouble," James often complained, "I won't help you if you fight again."  
Well, he only said that with his mouth, but he was still physically honest. He still leaned in to help whenever a fight broke out.  
They had a discussion once when they were in middle school about what profession they wanted to pursue in the future.  
"Do you remember the King's Theatre we went to? I wanna be an actor and go to the theatre every day from now on. That way, I can invite you along, Steve."  
"I ..... could be a policeman later, maybe? When you perform then, I can be out there to keep you safe." Steve scratched his head, a little embarrassed.  
"Hahaha, you'll have to work out then, my little blondie."  
Everything was beautiful that day; the azure sky and the sun were just right, hitting the man as if it were a beautiful painting.  
......  
When they got to high school, the two went to different schools and took different classes, causing them to cross paths regularly. Little by little, Steve and James lost touch, at least so far.  
**  
Come to think of it, Steve was a little lost - now he was a cop and had worked himself into a big guy, but his childhood friend couldn't come back.  
**  
It was midnight after Christmas, and the audience had all dispersed. He leaned against the car door, looking around the warmly decorated streetscape, and everything familiar became seemingly unfamiliar.  
"Mr. Rogers? May I buy you a cup of coffee, please?" A male voice that sounded a little cold politely interrupted Steve's thoughts. "I know you're on duty right now, but you look a little cold."  
"Huh?" Steve was a little out of his depth.  
"I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee." The man repeated what he'd just said.  
Steve took stock of the other man, nice, shoulder-length brown hair, pupils the color of light green in the streetlight, cat-like lips, and a little prince-like demeanor. Cool! But there seems to be an uncanny familiarity?  
"Thank you, but how did you know my last name," Steve was a little curious, and he planned to nag the man. "What should I call you?"  
The man pointed to his chest, "Your name tag told me so."  
"Call me, Bucky."  
"Bucky..... .bucky!"Steve's heart was racing. His James's brother was Bucky. Too bad, it looked like his brother didn't recognize him.  
**  
They sat in the café, Steve holding a steaming cup of coffee in both hands, his head down, his face still a little red, not sure if it was from heat or shyness.  
"Bucky, did you recognize me already," the big blond asked with a little excitement in his voice. "I've been looking for you for a long time, and now I've finally found you!"  
Bucky smiled, "I just saw you today, too, just now."  
The two of them just talked for a long time in the cafe.  
**  
Some morning commuters passing by the cafe were surprised to find a stout policeman kissing the prima ballerina, the sun beating down on them softening the edges, and no one could bear to disturb the picturesque view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my English is not very well, so if you have any questions when you read it, you could tell me.

Police Shield x Ballet Dancer Winter  
"So, Bucky will you be leaving again?" The big goofy blonde stared nervously at the boy in front of him ---- his long lost hairdresser.  
The boy laughed for a long moment before he stopped, rubbing his eyes that were already tearing up with laughter and patting the other man on the shoulder in the process.  
"How come? That little man from Brooklyn, too stupid to know how to run away from a fight, I'll have to follow him."  
The sky let in a little light and it was almost seven in the morning. Both of them were refreshed, despite having worked hard all day the day before and staying up all night. It wasn't just a matter of a cup of coffee, it was the excitement of seeing each other again after so long.  
Steve scratched his head, a little embarrassed, not at all as bold as he had been when he kissed Bucky a few minutes ago.  
"Bucky, should we go and find somewhere to rest for a while?"  
"We should go somewhere to let loose and catch up."  
Bucky winked mischievously at Steve and flashed his signature bad smile.

Steve was still wondering if it was a dream when he rolled onto the big hotel bed with Bucky in his arms, fearing that he was imagining things. He poked Bucky's fleshy cheek before nibbling gently on the other man's jaw with his own teeth, and not surprisingly heard the boy's disgruntled voice.  
"If you're going to get weird again, get out."  
Fawn glared at him.  
Steve didn't say a word and simply gagged on Fawn's lips, and he was still unfaithful as he poked his hands into his shirt and slid them up the waistline. The boy's waist was slim and strong, all muscle, with the unique grace of a dancer, and it felt great to the touch.  
Steve finally ended the long and aggressive tongue kiss.  
"Mmmm ...... Come on Steve, you don't want to spend the whole Christmas break just kissing and touching like a kid, do you?"  
Bucky's eyes were misty with a slight hint of seduction.  
The next second he heard the sound of clothes being torn and what seemed like the sound of sanity snapping.

The transformation in their relationship had come so quickly that both of them even felt a little surreal in retrospect ---- Half an hour ago they had been friends for a long time and now they were openly seeing each other in bed.  
The door to the hotel room seemed to have been left open, the orange light in the room peeking out through the doorway, and if you listened closely you could still catch a hint of a sweet moan, but it didn't matter, they only had each other now, didn't they?  
The two men were tall, neither of them petite, and the hotel double bed didn't seem quite big enough for them as they pressed close together, heartbeats overlapping heartbeats with such force that it was like they were trying to rub each other into their DNA forever.  
Steve pressed one hand to the back of Bucky's head, making his head tilt up slightly, making the bright red lips fit more closely to his own. The other hand went to entwine with Bucky's hand at his side, the heat from his palm threatening to burn his skin.  
The aggressive kiss finally ended, a silver lining tugging from the corner of their mouths as they took a moment to catch their breaths and adjust themselves as smoothly as possible. Half an hour passed before Bucky whispered somewhat erotically in Steve's ear, "You're here, hard." He looked at the man on top of him with misty eyes, his crotch resting just above Steve's erect crotch. At the sound of his hot exhale in his ear, it seemed to grow a little more, and even through his trousers, Bucky could feel that the size of the other man's dick was truly uncommonly large.  
Bucky was as flirtatious as ever, Steve thought.  
Steve's face was so hot he could have fried an egg, and Bucky was no better, while Steve muttered a little protest, "Buck, who isn't?"  
Bukcy raised her hand to her mouth in a gesture of silence, signalling for Steve to stop saying anything else to ruin the flirtatious atmosphere. Who didn't know that the straight-laced Steve could be ready to make a long speech at any time?  
Steve listened carefully to Bucky's brother's words and immediately went to work. He just wanted to make Bucky happier. He carefully unzipped his trousers and rubbed his hand, not too gently, through his bottom, and seeing that Bucky was only making grunting noises and not reacting badly (e.g. feeling pain, etc.), he pulled down the hem of his trousers to let the poor guy out after a long time without being freed. His fingertips cut lightly around the bell mouth, and the clear pre-cum was brought to the whole yj by fingers that were thinly calloused from the long grip on the gun.  
Bucky's voice shuddered and he moaned lowly, not knowing how to take the overload of pleasure when he had so little experience with this sort of thing. Especially when the pleasure at this point was being aroused by his sweetheart ---- his hairdresser, the only person in his life who had ever so haunted him.  
Steve's hands are good and Bucky trusts the blond man with his heart as his desire is aroused and he concentrates on the pleasure Steve brings him. bucky wonders a little in between the pleasure chase how Steve can be so good.  
At the climax, the boy grunted with impatience as a cloudy white fluid sprayed onto Steve's hand. He removed a few sheets of paper from the bed and wiped his hand and cock clean.  
"Aren't we going to continue?"  
"There's still plenty of time, just don't want to make you work too hard."

Bucky didn't believe it at first, then after doing it with Steve for less than a day finally believed him. Bucky's legs went limp and he had to continue to take the fucking from the man on top of him.

Bucky was extremely flexible and had the stamina to keep up, and Steve's muscles were not built for nothing. We all know how many difficult moves the two of them changed and how long they played for the rest of the week.

\------------------

I forgot to mention that the night they had coffee, there was a mistletoe tree in front of the coffee shop and Steve was kissing Bucky underneath it. So don't ask Bucky if he left without saying goodbye again, okay?


End file.
